


Handsy McAnderson

by OTPAlchemist99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Connor may be a virgin but he knows what he wants, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hank and Connor know whats up, I might be rambling at this point, I would say they worry too much about consent but that's not possible, M/M, Not Beta Read, Painkillers, Pancakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, and that is most definitely Hank's dick, authority kink, connor is a virgin, consent is important peeps, is that a kink?, we all know this, yeah I'm tagging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPAlchemist99/pseuds/OTPAlchemist99
Summary: I'll be honest, I am super proud of my punny title.This fic might have solely been written because of it.Basically what the title sounds like.Hank gets hurt and is given painkillers. He ends up being a reeeaaallly handsy high person.Connor just happens to get the blunt force of it.





	1. Handsy Hank

“Hank, I really need you to take your keys out of your pocket for me.” Connor says voice level but gentle. Cajoling. A grin he knows Hank would classify as ‘shit eating’, spreads across the Lieutenant’s face. 

“I can’t, Con. My shoulder is hurt...” Hank says, voice slurring the ‘sh’, lips falling in an exaggerated pout.

“You and I both know you don’t need to move your shoulder in any way that will pull the stitches. Now please retrieve your keys.” Connor says as Hank leans on him more.

“You caught me robo boy. I don’t want to.” Hank says lips pulling into a lazy smile. Connor feels a tingle in his abdomen, shifting though there is no stress on his biocomponent to elevate.

He can’t fathom why Hank is acting so odd. He has seen Hank inebriated before and he is usually angry and difficult at his worst. Evidentially alcohol made Hank unreasonable and stubborn while painkillers made him pliable and lazy. At least it would make taking care of him easier, though not if Hank didn’t at least help him some. He would just have to choose which battles to fight. 

“Fine.”

Connor glances down. Logically, the keys are either in the right pocket or left giving him a fifty-fifty chance. Hank is right handed though so probability wise it leans for favorably for the right pocket. He should start there.

Reaching across Hanks stomach he slips his fingers into the pocket, feeling bone and muscle underneath the worn denim. Connor thirium pump stutter in rhythm as his fingers glide further in. The pocket feels impossibly deep, making him think he possibly picked the wrong pocket before ridged grooves meet fingertips. 

Connor relaxes, not realizing he had tensed up. Pulling back, he finally notices the small pants coming from Hank. Along with an elevated blood pressure, they are possible symptoms of a person having an allergic reaction to medication.

“Hank, are you feeling okay?” Connor asks, scanning and noting a normal temperature. Hank’s eyes are dilated but they have been like that since they dosed him with pain killers so Connor dismisses the symptom. 

“Mmmmh.” Hanks hums in responding, licking his lips. His eyes are down casts but he slowly drags them up to meet Connor’s. “I feel fine. More than fine really.”

Connor smiles. “I’m sure you do. Humor me though and let me check you when we get inside.”

“Whatever you say Doctor Connor.” Hank says grinning as Connor unlocks the front door and drags him inside. 

A happy ‘woof’ greets them as they enter and Hank all but throws himself down on top of Sumo as he comes up to greet them. 

“Sumo, buddy!” Hank says hugging the dog one-armed, burying his face in his fur. “Who was a good boy while daddy was gone?”

Sumo drools in response, licking Hank and Connor in over excited laps, long tail thumping on the ground. Connor smiles at the two, warmth spreading in his chest. 

“Okay Sumo.” Connor says patting the dog on the head. “I’m going to take Hank to bed now.” *woof* “I’ll take you for a walk in a second.”

Connor helps Hank up from the floor and begins to steer the Lieutenant towards his bedroom. Hank drags his feet though and stops, turning towards Connor. 

“Sumo really likes you a lot, Con.” Hank says resting his hands on Connors shoulders. He gives him an easy smile, eyes hooded. “So do I.”

Connor’s abdomen flutters. “I like you both as well.”

Hank looks down at his lips and leans in closer. “No, I really like you Connor.” Hank says softly. 

He barely has time to register his words before Hank is pressing his lips to his. Connor stiffens at the touch, processor slow to register what’s happening, gears moving through molasses. He is now doubting Hank is having a reaction to the medicine...

It’s not long before his processor jumps back online, processing warm wet lips eagerly moving against his own, the scratchy feeling of facial hair on his cheek. It's his first kiss but immediately Connor realizes he likes it. Maybe its just Hank but the sparks that fly across his sensors make his pant. His body tingling and relaxing into the kiss. It's easily the most addictive this he has ever indulged in. And, he may not be able to experience hunger, but he now would love nothing more than to devour Hank where they stand.

The second thought, the slower thought that wheedles its way past the pleasure, is that Hank is impaired. For him to precede pass this would be taking advantage of Hank when he is not fully cognizant. Not fully in control and able to say what he wants or doesn’t want. This could all just be a reaction to the drug anyways. To continue would be the most brutal preach of any trust he has built with Hank. Chest clenching, Connor allows himself to gently press back, giving into the kiss before pulling away. Hank smiles a dopey smile that Connor finds himself returning.

“Come on Hank, let’s go to bed.”

“Sounds good to me.” Grabbing Connors hand, Hank all but drags him down the hall now. The shift in energy throws him for a loop until Hank pulls him into the bedroom and closes the door... 

And proceeds to back Connor into it.

Connor’s own words float back to him with their possible, but unintended, meaning. That’s about as far as he gets before Hank is devouring his mouth again. Arms wrapping around his neck, torso pressing his back against the door.

A groan rumbles through Hanks chest as he nibbles and licks at Connor’s lips. His internal temperature rises at the fevered kisses swallow any thoughts of protesting from his head. He is being swept away by Hank, washed away in new found pleasure. A hot hand sears through the fabric of his pants into his hip, travelling down before his reaches its destination and cups his ass. Gently he pushes Hank away, dazed from the proximity but needing to put distance between them.

The lieutenant looks down at him once they break apart, blue eyes blown black. Hank bites his lip and something in Connor does a little flip. How he is going to survive the night without short circuiting is beyond his processor’s comprehension.

“Uh, this wasn’t what-” Connor says clearing his throat despite the fact his air way is completely unobstructed. “What I meant when I said for us to go to bed, Hank, was for me to help you get ready for it.”

Hank’s eyebrows furrow before they smooth back out, dilated eyes losing their glazed over look. “If that’s the case... why don’t you undress me?”

An open challenge flashes in Hank’s eyes, daring Connor to prove him right. About what, he has no idea. But he finds himself unable to look away as he starts to unbutton Hank’s shirt, fingers deftly popping the white buttons from their holes. He’s just helping Hank undress, after all. Nothing wrong with it. And if he also gets to enjoy lingering brushes of his fingertips over Hank's chest and his musky warmth, then it is just a harmless bonus of a good deed.

After he pulls the last button free he continues down, unbuckling Hank’s belt and pulling it from its loops. Connor looks back up at Hank and swallows, tongue too big for his mouth. He undoes Hank’s pants and zipper in fast, sure movements. Letting out a held breath when it’s all done. 

“I believe you can handle it from there, Lieutenant.” He says, looking away. Hank steps back and shucks his shirt off before slips his pants off his hips, leaving him only in his undershirt and boxers. Connor’s gaze follows the pants as they fall to pool at Hank’s feet, eye devouring every bit of flesh being revealed to him, only to freeze mid-thigh.

Hank is hard. His boxers clearly tented with an at least seventy-eight percent erect penis. And it’s a sight Connor is wholly unable to pull his gaze from. 

A part of his processor alerts him of social etiquette that makes the staring at a friend and colleagues penis completely unacceptable, something he quickly swipes away. It would take a completely system shut down to pull his eyes from the hard length in front of him, a hardness that only gets stiffer as he stares. 

“Is something the matter Connor?” Hank asks voice low and velvety.

“Ehhh, mmh.” Connor hears himself squeak out. It barely an affirmation.

Hank steps away from Connor, breaking his view of his straining erection as he turns towards his bed. The movement gives him a completely different and just as interesting view of Hank’s ass and thighs as he walks. It’s short lived though, as he lies out on the bed, upper body propped up on pillows with his legs slightly parted.

Hank’s hand comes up over his thigh, finger tips tracing his hip bone through fabric. Slowly, he slides his finger down to his length, over the head to palm and rub and the sensitive underside. He lets out a low groan as he rubs at the tip, pre-cum wetting the boxers. Something Connor can only see because of his enhanced eye sight. Eye sight he never fully appreciated until this moment.

Hank fondles his erection through is boxers for a couple minutes before sticking his hand under the waist band, all the while keeping the present hidden under its wrapping. Hank’s hand stroking and wrist twisting as little groans punch their way out. The frantic movements pulling the waist band away on the up stroke to show a dusting of pubic hair, a tease in itself. 

Connor feels his system warming, his thirium pump beating faster as his blue blood spreads through him. His body vibrates, need making his limps jerk and chest flutter. A twitch below the waist draws his attention from the erotic scene in front of him. Looking down, he sees the fabric of his pants tented in a mirror image of Hank’s earlier. 

A loud groan and the wet sound of a hand speeding up pull Connor away from his body’s reaction. Hank is looking at him, body flushed and mouth open in a pant as he fucks his hand, eyes hooded and dragging up and down Connors body. 

“Please...” Hank says, voice rough. “Please Con...”

The broken and needy voice of Hank is what breaks Connor from his daze. 

He has to get out of here. Now. If not... well, he has never been good at saying no to something Hank really wants. Sure, he disregards a demand when Hank is being cow-headed. But never with an honest request, and definitely not when he is looking at Connor with those large, blue eyes filled with desire. Desire Connor feels wholly unable, and unsure how, to satisfy. Ice runs down his spine.

“I’m sorry, Hank.” Connor says voice strangled as he opens the door and dashes out in a flurry of limps. 

Sumo looks up from his bed in confusion, an open honest question to the distress Connor radiates as he leans against the bedroom door. He shakes his head, trying to clear the fog and the heat in his biocomponents. Fighting against every plastic atom in him begging to go back in the room he just left and comply with the need being asked of him.  

Connor clenches his jaw and pushes away from the door. No, not like this...

“Come on Sumo.” Connor says, grabbing his leash. “We need to come up with a plan… and, probably do some research.”


	2. Pancakes fix everything right?

Hank wakes up with a dry mouth and a deep throb in his shoulder. God, he feels like he was run over by a truck. His body aches, stiff from sleep. The kind of stiffness he usually only gets from passing out drunk after drinking too much whiskey. 

Which doesn’t make any sense since he doesn’t feel hung over. Just thirsty and groggy. Plus Connor has been like an over protective mother lately, limiting his consumption to four beers a night, no liquor. Hank smiles a sleepy smile. The android is an over protective mother hen.

Sitting up, Hank stretches, wincing as soon as he lifts him arms. Then, and only then, do the last twenty-four hours come back to him.

He... fuck. And to ... fuck...

His brain is unable get pass expletives, brain refusing to think about what a horrible fuck-up he was last night. 

He looks under the covers, eyeing his cum-crusted striped boxers. Lovely… God, he didn’t even have the decency to clean himself up after his high induced sexual exploit, just passed out after cuming like a horny teenager. Hank’s head falls heavy on his pillow.

Fuck, why did he let them give him morphine? He never reacts well to it. The couple times he had been given even a small dose of it been far from ideal. Leaving Hank acting like he’d just taken some ‘molly’ and was about to go to a desert rave. 

He should have warned Connor or the nurses. But somewhere between being shot and transported to the hospital Hank’s finite amount of fucks given flew out the window. 

Followed by his dignity evidentially...

A pawing at the door draws Hank’s attention away from his internal conflict and musing of whether it’s too late to change his name and skip town. He sighs. Of course Sumo somehow knows he is awake. Somehow he always knows right when Hank opened his eyes in the morning, like he can see through door or something.

He’s about to scold the Sumo when he hears a soft chiding already being given, making the color drain from Hank’s face. 

He’s not sure why but he’d assumed Connor left after fleeing his bedroom last night. It’s not like he would he have blamed the man, android, whatever, if he did. Because anyways you looked at it, Hank had sexually harassed Connor. His partner. His... shit, best friend. God, he is such a fuck-up. 

Hank can still remember the terrified look on Connor’s face before he fled. Body ridged as a board, brown eyes wide and unblinking. His stomach churns.

But of course Connor didn’t leave after Hank had personally corrupted his innocence. He is too good of a friend to have up and moved out, leaving Hank by himself in his vulnerable and drug induced state. He wishes Connor would have just left him to rot like the scum that he is. The gutter is even too good of a place for him. 

Hank is pulled out of his self-loathing by the sound of the door handle turning. Electric panic shoots through him; he is not ready to face Connor. Hell, he probably won’t be ready to face Connor this century. Hank may be a cop who can face armed men without flinching but he is also the same crusty old man that handles all delicate social situations about as well as a bull in a china shop.

That why at the sound of the handle turning Hank flips on to his side, facing away from the door and pretends to be asleep like the coward he is.

Unfortunately, to face away from the door, he has to lie on his bad shoulder. An action that causes white hot pokers to burning into him as it presses into the bed. Hank stifles a yelp at contact, his body tense and heart thrumming in his chest.

“Hank?” Connor says as he steps into the room, waiting a beat for him to respond. Hank closes his eyes, as if the damn android can see that they are open through back of his head, and tries to take even breathing into slow, deep breaths.

“Hank… I just wanted to let you know I made you breakfast and it should be ready in about ten minutes.” Connor tries again. Hank squeezes his eyes shut, chest aching. Cause of course his doe-eyed partner made him breakfast. God, he doesn’t even deserve the breath the same air as him.

“I guess I’ll just let you sleep…” Connor says as Hank hears the door being pulled closed. “Oh but Hank, if you aren’t sleeping, I should probably remind you that as an android I can easily read your heart rate and body temperature from here. Just as a reminder… in case you forgot. Also, you should probably not lay on your injured shoulder for too long, you’ll pull on th-” 

Hank huffs. “I’ll come eat in a damn second.”

“Ah good, you are awake Lieutenant.” Connor say, voice chipper with false surprise.

Hank rolls over on his back. “Shove it, tin can.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Connor says with a smile. “But I expect to see you at the table in ten.”

Connor shuts the door, leaving Hank lying on his bed weighted with shame, guilty, and, oddly… relief. Conner had seemed normal, not affected by the experience at all. Maybe he thought that was how all humans acted under pain medication? Maybe he can smooth things over with his partner, explain what happened. Tell him not to worry about the sexual advance of a washed up detective when he’s high or drunk on anything. They can go back to how they were before.

Hank frowns. Does he really want that? Because underneath the guilt, the shame for acting like an ass-hat, and relief that he didn’t lose his partner, Hank feels a familiar twinge. It feels similar to loss.

Which is ridiculous really. Connor is young and successful; a shining star at the department and an all-around good person. Hank… well, he is basically as far as you can get from any of those things. About the only thing he offers Connor in their partnership is a surly sense of humor and the ins-and-outs of the life of a walking disaster.

Hank shakes his head. He just needs to go out there and apologize, make a witty remark and pretend kissing Connor, his partner… the small sun he feels himself twirling around like an old fool, pretend like kissing him wasn’t the best thing that happened to him in a long time.

By the time Hank finishes in the bathroom and makes his way into the kitchen Connor is plating up the pancakes. Bright red apron Hank doesn’t even remember buying or owning tied around his waist in a bow, body gracefully dancing around the kitchen as he sets the table and clears the counter.

Hank smiles softly and shakes his head as he walks to the coffee maker. He pours himself a cup and takes a drink, bitter coffee and mint mixing together in him mouth. He is exhausted just looking at Connor’s chipper and radiant energy. He is like a light that won’t shut off in his life, keeping the dark corners of his mind lit. Keeping him from drowning in them.

Frowning, Hank sits down at the table. He really needs to explain last night to Connor. Make sure he is okay and hope his dumb ass didn’t ruin anything. The android seems fine, but from experience Hank knows he’s very good at prioritizing. Even if Connor is bothered by what happened the previous night it’s unlikely he would do or say anything while Hank is still recovering. And he definitely wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their working relationship. It’ll be hard to get him to be honest if so.

Connor sets a plate of pancakes down in front of Hank and sits across from his at the table. He flashes a stiff smile at Hank as he picks up the tablet on the table and begins to scroll through the news, leaving Hank to his breakfast. It’s all pretty standard except for the steady flash of his LED, light pulsing yellow-yellow-red, yellow-yellow-red.

Picking up his fork, Hank narrows his eyes. “What’s all this for?”

Connor doesn’t even look up from the article. “I don’t know what you mean, Hank. I always make you breakfast.”

“No, you make be smoothies the color of pea soup that tastes like lawn clippings. You only make me pancakes when you want something.”

Connor’s face pinches together, still diligently looking at the article he’s not reading. “I don’t do that.”

He chuckles. “Oh yes you do. Like the time you wanted me to go to the police cook out. Or the time you shrunk my favorite shirt into a tube top. You make me pancakes either when you want something or when-”

_When you need to tell me something I don’t want to hear._

Hank swallows and looks down at his pancakes; fluffy cake covered in butter and syrup never looked to toxic. Like a death sentence in batter form. 

Connor looks up at him, LED swirling yellow. “When I wh-”

“I’m sorry, Connor… I let you down. I fucked up and let you down.” Hank says, keeping his bowed.

“Hank, I don’t understand what you are talking about.”

“Don’t play dumb.” Hank says, head snapping up. “I fucking assaulted you last night, Connor. I was high and not in my right mind but that doesn’t excuse it.”

“Hank, it’s okay. I wanted to tell you-”

“It’s not fucking okay!” Hank runs his hands through his shaggy and still damp hair, pulling at the roots, eyes going wild as he tries to look anywhere but at his partner. “I took advantage of you. Someone I care about. Fuck, someone I love. You are too good for this, Connor. I completely understand if you want to leave.”

“Hank”

“Hell, you should leave. It’s probably for the best. I’m just holding you back as is. It is-”

“Hank.”

“-n’t a good environment for you. You need a place of your own to grow and become you own person-“

_SMACK!_

Hank blinks, fingers raising to his throbbing and slowly reddening cheek. “What the hell, Connor?”

Connor shrugs a slim shoulder. “You were rambling and wouldn’t stop. It seemed like the best way to get your attention.”

“Yeah, well what’s so important that you needed to slap me to shut me up-”

Connor leans over the table, hand snaking around Hank’s head to rake his fingers through his hair to pull him forward. The kiss is soft but brief, barely a second, before Connor pulls away leaving the older man slack jawed.

“That, lieutenant, is what I needed to shut you up for.” Connor says with a wink, words whispering across Hank’s face in a cool caress.

Hank swallows, grabbing his cup of coffee to take a large gulp of the still too hot liquid. “Okay, I’m confused. So you’re not pissed and moving out?”

The android slides his hands down his white dress shirt, smoothing the material out. He bites his lip. “No. Do you want me to move out?”

The lieutenant clears his throat, trying to draw his eyes away from the other man’s lips. “No but I crossed a pretty big line last night. I touched and kissed you without your permission, Connor. That’s a pretty big deal. It’s called sexual assault.”

“Thank you, lieutenant. But in case you forgot I am a state of the line android built for law enforcement and investigations. I know what sexual assault is and if anyone was sexual assaulted last night it was you.”

Hank’s head whips around so fast, he is pretty sure he pulls something. “What!? Me?”

“If you recall, the definition of sexual assault is touching someone without their consent or against their wishes. I was fully consenting and reciprocating of your kisses and touches if you recall.”

Hank’s face warms, he clears his throat. “Now that you mention it, I vaguely remember that.”

“And that’s my point.” Connor says ducking his head. “You barely remember last night. You were under the influence of pain medication and I took advantage.”

Connor looks up, brown eyes wide and brows pulled together. “So no Hank, I was the one that assaulted you. I should be the one apologizing.”

“Fuck… kid. You did nothing wrong. Shit…” Hank rubs a hand down his face. “Okay, okay. We both fuck up alright and let’s leave it at that? It’s all under the rug.”

“But Hank-”

Hank’s hand comes up to cover the younger man’s mouth. “Hey, I said its okay. I’m not mad at you and you aren’t mad at me right?” Connor nods behind his palm. “Alright then, it’s all solved then. No need to worry about it anymore.”

Connor pulls Hank’s hand away. “No there isn’t, there is something else I need to confess.”

Hank groans. “Really kid? This isn’t a confessional.”

Connor furrows his brows. “And you are far from a priest.”

“Smart ass.” He smiles, blue eyes twinkling. “Fine. What is it?”

Connor brings up his hand, a video recording of Hank coming up on the screen. He barely has time to realize it is of only a couple minutes ago before the screen starts to play.

_“I took advantage of you. Someone I care about. Fuck, someone I love…”_ The video loops back. _“Someone I love… someone I love…”_

Hank’s ears burn as he grabs Connor’s hand and forces it closed, shutting off the recording. “Fuck, way to use your android abilities against a man.”

Connor smiles. “I love you too, Hank. I don’t know if it’s in the same way or not but I wanted you to know that.”

“Uh, And what…” Hank licks his lips, eyes darting between Connor’s doe brown eyes and soft pink lips. “What way is that?”

“I think that is fairly obvious by now.” Connor rounds the table, holding his hand out to Hank. He’s eyes sparkling. “But why don’t I show you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: Hank, I made you pancakes.  
> Hank: What do you want or what did you do?  
> Connor: I don't know what you are talking about.  
> Hank: ... *giver ultimate dad glare*  
> Connor: Shit, can't an android make his crush pancakes before he asking him to fuck his brains out? You are really killing the mood here, Hank.
> 
> I hope there are not too many typos or errors. I am too sleepy to edit properly... ZzZzZzZz  
> Post the last chapter tomorrow. Promise.  
> Thank you for reading! XOXO.


	3. Porn is basically an instruction manual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So sorry I am just now posting this. I meant to do this soon but I had to adult. Then I had a juice box and took a nap.
> 
> Long story short, being a home owner is a lot of work.  
> This was slightly rushed, so pardon any spelling errors.
> 
> But enough about that, Enjoy!

“Connor, we don’t have to do this. We can take it slow if you want.”

Connor throws a glare over his shoulder as he tugs him down the hallway to the bedroom. “What in my demeanor makes you think I don’t want to do this?”

“I mean, nothing. I was just saying we can-”

Connor turns towards him, suddenly close, body flushed against him. “I know what I want, Hank, and I don’t want to take this slow.” He glances at Hank’s lips and brushes a stray hair from his face. “Do you?”

Hank shudders. “Fuck no.”

Connor smiles brightly before turning back around. “Good. I’m glad we are in agreement. This needs to be safe, sane and consensual.”

Hank sputters. “What? Is some BDSM shit about to go down? Because that is definitely going too fast.” His cock twitches, liking the idea regardless.

“Of course not. But regardless of the type of sex, whether it be BDSM, puppy play, rape fantasies or just vanilla sex, shouldn’t it all be ‘safe, sane and consensual’?” Connor says raising an eyebrow.

“Jesus Connor. Where did you do your research on sex, porn sites?”

“Mostly, though I did skim some erotica as well.”

Hank groans. “You do know most of the stuff porn is fake right?” Hank says as they step into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Connor’s LED whirls yellow, face blank.

“Connor… all of those scenes in porn are played up. It’s a theatrical version of the real thing at best.”

“I may have not known that…” Connor says, shifting. His fingers twitch at his side.

“Hey, Connor, look at me.” Brown eyes rise from the floor. Hank steps forward, hands rubbing up and down Connor’s arms. “We don’t have to do this. This thing between us isn’t going to disappear just because we don’t jump each other bones right now.”

“I still want to do this, Hank. I just feel… less prepared on how to go about it than I thought.”

“What were you going to do before I told you porn is all fake? Pretend to be a delivery man and put your dick in a pizza box?” Hank says with a chuckle. Connor’s lips purse together. He really shouldn’t tease the guy, but he kind of makes it too easy. Only Connor would research sex.

“No, I was going to give you a blow job.”

Hank laughs warmly even as his jeans get tighter. Fuck, the kid’s enthusiasm is going to be the death of him. “How about we start out kissing first?”

“Okay.” He says softly, voice demur. And damn if it doesn’t do something to Hank’s perverted old mind.

First though, he has to know something…

“So, uh, you can feel pleasure and everything right? This isn’t some self-servient thing for you?”

“Yes, I feel pleasure, Hank. And since it seems you are having trouble remembering last night, I will also remind you I am anatomically correct too.”

Hank’s heart skips a beat, his eyes flickering down before glancing away. “Clearly you didn’t learn dirty talk from porn.” He says with an awkward chuckle.

“I did, I just didn’t think you would appreciate it.” Connor’s lips twitch. “But if you insist…”

Connor’s face shifts, lips going pouting and eyes widen. He brings a hand up to Hank’s chest while the other is thrown over his shoulder, Connor’s body coming flushed with him, hips slotted together. “Lieutenant, I’ve been such a naughty boy…” Connor says voice low and breathy. “I need you to punish me.”

Hank’s eyes go wide, cock pressing against the younger man’s stomach. “Fuck.”

“Mmmm, I’d like that.” Connor says thumb brushing against his pulse point. “Will you fuck me Lieutenant? With your big-”

“Fucking-A, Connor. Alright, alright. I get it. Try not to give me a heart attack before we even start.”

Connor drops the act with a smirk. “I’ve been monitoring your vitals. I would have stopping if I have noted an arrhythmia. As is, your heart rate is normal for a male your age who is sexually aroused.”

“There’s the dirty talk I know and love.” Hank mutters under his breath, lips twitching into a smile. He brings a hand to Connor’s hip and the other to the nape of his neck. Guiding him forward, he slots their lips together into an easy, slow kiss. After a couple seconds Connor responds, hands combing through his hair to pull him closer. Hank groans. Shit, he’s a fast learner.

It’s not long before Connor is pressing forward, kisses becoming incessant and needy. Conceding, Hank deepens the kiss, opening his mouth to run his tongue along Connor’s lower lip. A whine comes from the younger man at the sensation, mouth quickly opening to let it gain entry. Immediately Connor’s tongue tangles with his, tracing patterns and shapes in his mouth. Most likely analyzing his spit too.

Hank’s pulse thrums fast in his veins, cock filling out and pressing against the other man. Soon he can feel just how anatomically correct Connor really is when he starts to grind their hips together, the kissing getting sloppy and heated.

Eventually Hank pulls away, resting his forehead against Connors as he takes some much needed breaths. Even Connor is panting; lungs try to cool his internal temperature. It hardly diminishes the eager glint in his eye though.

“So, can I give you a blow job now?” Connor asks in a rush.

Hank barks out a sharp laugh, body shaking. “Sure, knock yourself out.”

It’s all Connor needs to hear before his is pulling Hank towards the bed and pushing him down on it. In a blink, Connor is kneeling between his legs and unbuttoning his pants to pull them down. Hank swears making Connor look up.

“Is there something the matter?”

“Shit, no. it’s just…” Hank runs a hand through Connor’s hair. “It’s just really fucking hot how much you want to suck my cock.”

Connor lets out a shaky breath, eyes hooded and dark. “I always want to please you, Lieutenant.”

“Fuck. Okay, up here. Shirt off.” Hank says, scooting onto the center of the bed. He props himself up on the pillows and shimmies down his pants and boxers.

Connor follows him onto the bed, agile and smooth as he knees between Hank’s legs and starts to unbutton his shirt. The view its self is enough to make Hank’s already hard cock ache. He strokes it slowly, savior the feel and the show. Once Connor finishes he lays between his legs, pushing Hank’s hands away so his can replace them.

It would be creepy how intently Connor is staring at his cock if, shit, if he didn’t look so thirsty for it; jaw slack, lips wet and plum, and eyes dilated black. It’s positively pornographic, making Hank slightly regret his earlier words. If Connor learned this all from porno he was clearly watching the right kind.

“Shit, Connor. If you don’t do something soon I might go insane.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor says gliding a hand downward to run his fingers through the trimmed silvery-gold hair at the base.

“Shit, do you have to keep using my title?”

“I’d stop if I didn’t think you liked it.” Connor quips.

“Shut it.”

Connor smiles, and damn if it isn’t the sexiest sight he’s ever seen. Connor’s handsome face inches from his erect cock will probably be forever burned into his mind. That, combined with him constantly calling him ‘lieutenant’, is about to make work a whole lot more difficult.

Hank groans as Connor leans forward to lap at the bead of pre-cum that come from the tip. His LED swirls yellow before going back a soft blue as he leans back in, lips parting to take the head in his mouth. Connor’s eyes flutter shut as his works his way down, lips stretching around his dick.

“Shit, that’s it.” Hank says, fingers raking through Connor’s fringe. The words seem to encourage him, because instead of pulling off he keeps pressing down, inching more of Hank’s cock into his mouth. Hank’s breathe hitches when the tightness around his cock increases, head entering Connor’s throat. Panicking, he pulls on Connor’s hairs, openly panting.

“Is something the matter, Hank?” Connor says pulling off his dick with a wet pop.

“Fucking-A. You don’t need to deep throat me, Connor. That is solely a porno thing.”

Connor’s eyebrows pull together. “Did it not feel good?”

“No. It felt good, it’s just. Hell, just don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

Connor agrees, and takes Hank’s cock back into his mouth. He flicks his tongue into the slit and swirls his tongue around the head, bobbing his head before pulling up to do it again.

Hank swears, heart thrumming in his groin as Connor sets a rhythm, dipping down low to take the whole length in only every once in a while and swallow around the head. Hank pants increase, balls becoming heavy as sparks of please fly around his sensitive head.

“Connor, stop.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Fuck no, I just don’t want come yet.” Hank says taking a deep breathe. “Shit, did you really learn all of that from porn?”

Connor shifts, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Some yes. But most of it was… impulse I believe. I wasn’t sure what to do with my tongue at first, so I did what felt right.”

Hank lips twitch. “That’s called instinct; most good sex is based on that and finding out what your partner wants. Speaking of…” Hank looks down at Connor crotch, pants clearly tented. He licks his lips. “What do you want, Connor?”

“I want you to fuck me, Lieutenant.”

Hank lets out a shaky breathe. “Fuck, I can definitely do that. How do you want to do this?”

“Would missionary be acceptable?” Connor asks, looking uncertain.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I just know from your porn history that you tend to like favor positions where the couple face away from each other, like reverse cowgirl and doggy style and-”

Hank flushes. “Fuck, you looked at my porn history?”

“Yes, how else was I supposed to research your proclivities?”

“Shit, okay. Trying not to freak out about all the weird stuff you probably saw. But besides that, don’t ever worry about telling me what you want, Connor.”

“Thank you, Hank.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now switch me spots. And take off your damn pants already.”

Once Connor is situated below him, Hank pulls out a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers and some on Connor’s erect cock, Hank brings a hand down past his balls to circle around the tight opening below. Connor looks up at him, eyes wide and legs splayed, and it’s like ever God damn he’s ever had come to life.

Grasping Connor’s cock, he pumps a few times, waiting for the tension of Connor’s shoulders to drain before slipping the tip of his index finger into his entrance. The synthetics muscles  contract before slowly relaxing, allowing him to thrust the digit slightly in and out.

“You know you don’t need to do that.” Connor says, voice low and breathless. “You are unable to hurt or tear me down there. All you need to do it apply lubrication.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen. With how tense you are I doubt it would feel good for you. And call me a selfish bastard but I want you moaning my name before I push into that tight ass of yours.” Hank says with a wink.

Connor’s mouth drops open, a small little whine escaping. “Then please go faster.”

Hank chuckles. “Now that I can do.”

Hank works his index finger in and out a couple more times before applying more lube and inserting a second finger. He works both hands in tandem, twisting and stroking his hand over Connor’s cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers. By the time he adds a third Connor is whimpering and moaning, hands pulling at the sheets, his LED flashes gold.

“Please, please… Lieutenant! Please fuck me.”

Hank growls, crooking his fingers inside Connor. The younger man jerks, a sharp cry coming out as he throws back his head and that is about all Hank needs to see and here. He pulls his fingers out of Connor to lube up the steel rod before his legs, before spreading Connor’s thigh’s wider. He poises the head of his cock against Connor’s entrance, ready to tease the younger man into begging again, when Connor raises his arms from the bed and pushes against the head board. With a pop Hank’s cock in pushed into Connor’s ass, thigh’s flushed against him.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.” Hank says with a low moan that Connor echoes. He barely is able to savoir the feeling of tight heat around him before Connor is pushed away with his legs so his head is the only thing left inside before pushing back against the head board to fully sheath Hank’s cock back inside. With a growl, Hank’s grabs those wrists in one hand and takes over, snapping his hips in a brutal rhythm as Connor writhes under him.

“Ah, Ah, Ah… Lieutenant, please.”

Immediately, Hank wraps a hand around Connor’s dick, stroking in time with his rough thrusts. Instantly he feels Connor tighten around his cock. Seconds later Connor screams, clearish fluid squirting out across his stomach.

“Fuck.” Hank says picking up the pace. Letting go of Connor’s wrists he scoops him up into his lap. The change in positon slide Hank’s cock deeper, Connor moans in response as he is bounced on the lieutenant’s cock.

It doesn’t take much longer before Hank’s cock twitches, tingles radiating down his cock. He slams into Connor, sitting him fulling on his lap as he spills into him letting out a low groan.

Tentatively, Hank pulls out and collapses down on the bed, both of them wet with cum and sweat. His pulse slows down as he lays there, arms wrapped around Connor. He’s about to fall asleep when a low rumble breaks the silence of the room.

Connor chuckles. “You did never eat you pancakes.”

Hank cracks open an eye. “Yeah, well I kinda got distracted by a certain android who demanded I have sex with him.”

“In my defense I tried to get you to eat first.”

“Yeah, to bribe me into having sex with you.”

“I wasn’t bribing you with the pancakes. Merely, softening you up to the idea. I was trying to be subtle.”

“Psh. You are about as subtle as a neon signs.”

“Hey, I’m a highly advance android meant made to blend into any situation. I can be subtle.” 

“Ha, bullshit.” Hank says with a smile, closing his eyes. “But for the record, I don’t mind being bride with pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also take pancakes as bribes. You can send them to 1313 Cemetery Lane.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting!
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Connor gets his first kiss and first boner all in the same night.  
> *wipes tear from corner of eye*  
> They grow up so fast...


End file.
